Extinction
by Dovaa
Summary: L'humanité a finit par courir à sa perte. La fin du monde a été amenée par des humains dévoreurs de chair. Plus d'un an et demi ont passé depuis le début du fléau. Ichigo pense être le dernier survivant sur terre...si seulement. Rating M pour zombies,gore,violence,viol etc ! Prologue en ligne!
1. Présentation

Le Dovaa est un être heureux car il a eu son bac !

C'est pourquoi il décide de vous proposer cette histoire inédite!(oui je pense pas que les zombies aient encore été abordés dans une fanfiction de Bleach) Une dizaine de chapitres au menu je pense. Pour ceux qui suivent Stalker, vous savez déjà qu'Ichigo ne sera pas une vierge éplorée !

Résumé plus poussé pour les curieux :

Qui aurait cru que notre fin viendrait de nous même ? Le monde scientifique,allant toujours plus loin dans la manipulation génétique,répandit sur le monde une bactérie. Ceux contaminés mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances avant de se relever pour s'en prendre aux vivants. Il fallu moins de 5 mois pour que toutes les grandes villes cessent de contenir toute trace de vie malgré toutes les mesures mises en place. Et un peu plus tard, ce fut le monde entier qui cessa de vivre. Un seul être humain semble avoir survécu. Kurosaki Ichigo. Le jeune homme erre de part le monde pour sa survie, ayant été forcé d'apprendre à tuer et à se cacher des hordes de zombies rôdant dans l'ombre. Il pensera d'abord rêver en trouvant les traces d'une société souterraine toujours en activité. Il sera ensuite heureux de retrouver un semblant d'humanité... Mais il se rendra vite compte que le monstre n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit...

Je tape un prologue très vite et je publie !


	2. Prologue

Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce prologue. Le Dovaa a fêté son obtention du bac et ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autre chose ^^'.

* * *

_« Jour 583._

_Je me rapproche de Wakkanai*. L'hiver sera rude et si neige il y a, les Veilleurs seront ralentis voire stoppés. Je m'installerais sans doute en bordure de ville, de quoi avoir une vue dégagée et un terrain de chasse conséquent. Toujours aucune trace de personne non-contaminée. »_

Ichigo referma son journal de bord pour le ranger dans son sac à dos. Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre de la station essence dans laquelle il s'était réfugié pour passer la nuit.

Rien.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Les Veilleurs restaient toujours à proximité des villes. Peu de chance donc dans croiser un sur cette route départementale déserte.

Les Veilleurs.

Pas un n'avait pu savoir d'où ce mal provenait.

Des centaines de personnes à travers le monde s'étaient mises à manifester les symptômes de la grippe. Malgré les traitements, l'état des malades ne fit qu'empirer et chacun d'entre eux fut fauché par une mort douloureuse...pour quelques minutes seulement.

Ces morts s'étaient relevés et avaient commencé à s'en prendre aux personnes alentour...à les dévorer vives. Ceux à demi mangés revenaient également à la vie et ainsi de suite. Au début bien évidemment, personne ne crut à une telle histoire.

Ichigo faisait partie des sceptiques. Puis sa mère, sa si précieuse mère, avait commencé à tousser...

Elle mourut quelques heures plus tard dans le cabinet médical de son paternel qui avait pourtant fait tout son possible... Le roux étant partit acheter des médicaments que son père ne possédait pas, il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé.

Toutefois,à son retour, il avait retrouvé son père, le teint pâle, penché au dessus du cadavre de sa mère alors recouverte d'un drap et étendu au sol. L'homme à forte carrure s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait sourit avant de demander qu'il le sauve lui et ses deux petites sœurs recroquevillées dans un coin de la pièce.

Ichigo n'avait pas comprit le sens de cette demande dans l'instant...mais il se rappellerait toute sa vie de sa signification...

Les sauver.

Les sauver de l'horrible transformation de laquelle ils allaient être victime.

Le roux aurait sans doute tenté de les rejoindre si son crétin de père ne l'avait pas forcé à promettre de toujours lutter pour sa survie...

Voila donc où il en était aujourd'hui : seul et avec les mains tachées du sang de bien trop d'innocents à son goût... Il lui avait fallut du temps pour agir méthodiquement. Il avait d'abord rejoint les premiers groupes de « survivants » qui commençaient tout juste à se former alors que les grandes puissances mondiales s'effondraient, totalement dépassées par la crise.

Il avait vite comprit que la chose était peine perdue. Les dissensions et le manque de nourriture avaient toujours fini par déchirer les membres de ces groupes qui finissaient par se séparer ou tout simplement s'entre tuer...

Ichigo fit donc cavalier seul à partir du 3e mois... Sa solitude l'obligea à apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Que ce soit pour trouver un endroit où dormir, se nourrir ou savoir se défendre...des Veilleurs comme des hommes d'ailleurs.

Le roux n'avait pas vu âme qui vive depuis le 6e mois et il avait lentement commencer à penser qu'il était peut être le dernier homme vivant du pays...voire du monde entier.

Voila une vingtaine de mois tout cela avait commencé et il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Pour rester sain d'esprit, il avait commencé à tenir des carnets de bord dans lesquels il notait ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée et les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé.

Il cherchait actuellement à atteindre le nord du pays. Les Veilleurs étaient particulièrement sensibles au froid et fonctionnaient comme au ralentit quand les températures chutaient. Ichigo y avait vite vu un avantage. Il pouvait rester dans le même abri pendant l'hiver sans risques d'attaque. Ces quelques semaines d'accalmie lui permettait de se reposer, de faire des réserves pour l'année suivante et de cartographier un peu les lieux pour préparer son retour l'hiver d'après.

Le reste de l'année il descendait au sud et voyageait entre différents villages abandonnés situés dans les montagnes. Le nombre de Veilleurs y était très restreint et ces derniers n'étaient guère doués en escalade...

Ichigo roula son sac de couchage situé au sol puis il le chargea sur son dos avec son sac. Il mangea ensuite une pomme ramassée sur un arbre quelques jours plus tôt puis il sortit. Le jeune homme se mit en route à allure soutenue.

Il devait atteindre Wakkanai rapidement.

L'hiver approchait.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est un tout petit prologue mais le premier chapitre sera là bientôt ! (probablement dimanche en même temps que Stalker)

Wakkanai : ville au nord du Japon


	3. Survivants

Voila ! Premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _Jour 592_

_Je suis arrivé à destination. Comme d'habitude les Veilleurs sont concentrés en ville. Je ne risque rien tant que je ne m'approche pas. J'ai trouvé une petite maison en périphérie de la ville. Son agencement la rend facilement défendable. Je vais m'y établir. Une forêt située non loin me fournira en viande. Toujours aucune trace de personne non-contaminée._ »

L'animal ne se doutait de rien et se nourrissait abondamment de racines afin de se constituer un manteau de graisse pour les prochaines semaines à venir. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber et le pelage gris de la petite créature le rendait plus facilement repérable.

Tant mieux pour lui.

La flèche pourfendit aisément sa cible au niveau du crâne, éclaboussant le fin manteau neigeux de rouge.

Ichigo eu un sourire en coin et partit chercher le lapin qui allait lui servir de dîner. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un bon arc valait mieux qu'une centaine d'armes à feu. L'arc permettait d'agir avec discrétion, les munitions étant presque illimitées si chaque flèche pouvait être récupérée alors qu'un pistolet causait un bruit tel que tout Veilleur présent dans un kilomètre à la ronde pouvait être alerté...

Ichigo se demandait souvent si c'était grâce à cet arc professionnel, trouvé dans un magasin de chasse, qu'il était toujours en vie aujourd'hui...probablement.

Il s'était longuement entraîné sur tout type de cible, vivante ou non, et il manquait rarement son objectif. Le roux dépeça l'animal sur place avant de l'empaqueter pour retourner « chez lui ».

Voila 3 jours qu'il était arrivé et rien de notable était arrivé. Il avait bien croisé quelques non-morts mais rien de problématique pour lui. Chaque jour il entretenait sa musculature grâce à quelques exercices physiques. Un corps fort et réactif était la clé de la survie dans ce monde apocalyptique et il l'avait comprit très vite.

Il avait toujours été bien bâtit, pour le plus grand bonheur des filles de son lycée qui, à l'époque, le dévoraient du regard pendant les cours de natation.

Il n'y avait jamais fait attention toutefois. Les femmes ne l'intéressaient guère...les hommes par contre...

Ichigo avait toujours trouvé la présence d'un autre homme comme étant plus attractive, animale.

Il avait fréquenté quelques hommes durant son adolescence et à son entrée dans l'âge adulte mais rien de bien sérieux. Il y trouvait son compte tout simplement et tournait vite la page.

Cette « fin du monde » l'avait privé d'un plaisir charnel dont il était friand.

Mais il ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il était vivant, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Pourtant...il aurait donné cher pour croiser quelqu'un comme lui, ne serait ce que pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus seul...

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque le roux regagna la maison qui lui servait d'abri. Il vérifia chaque barricade et chaque planche de bois qu'il avait fixé aux fenêtres puis il s'installa sur le canapé décrépit du salon. Il avait la chance d'être tombé sur une habitation dotée d'une cheminée dont il pouvait se servir pour se chauffer et cuisiner.

Ichigo n'avait pas peur d'être remarqué, les Veilleurs étaient complètement stupides et ne pouvaient comprendre ce que la présence de fumée signifiaient. Le jeune homme alluma un feu et mit sa prise du jour à cuir. Il avait remarqué un groupe de daims en forêt, une seule de ces bêtes pourraient le nourrir pendant une semaine. Il irait en chasser le lendemain.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il arracha la première bouchée de son lapin, suivie de près par une cuillère de petits pois prélevée dans une boite de conserve. Un bruit lointain lui fit soudainement lâcher sa cuillère.

Il pensait avoir rêvé mais des bruits similaires confirmèrent son impression.

Des coups de feu.

Ichigo délaissa son repas et monta sur le toit de la maison en passant par une des fenêtres à l'étage. Le roux fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir une petite paire de jumelles qu'il braqua sur la source du bruit : la ville.

Il ne vit rien si ce n'est une faible lumière orangée. Une torche ? D'autres coups de feu retentirent et Ichigo jura. Cet imbécile allait rameuter toute la horde sur lui à force de tirer à tout va !

Le roux hésita, devait-il rester en sécurité ici ou bien faire le pari fou d'aller risquer sa peau pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non il ne pouvait pas rester stoïque ! Il avait la preuve qu'un autre être humain avait survécu ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser à son compte...

L'orangé descendit pour récupérer son arc et un couteau de chasse, son arme de prédilection. Il devait agir vite. Les coups de feu ne s'arrêtaient pas et leur fréquence indiqua au roux qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes. Les Veilleurs étant attirés par les détonations, il put progresser dans les rues sans problème.

**ooooo**

Grimmjow pestiféra tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Tout ce bordel pour de la reconnaissance ! Ils allaient tous y passer si ça continuait ! Il aurait volontiers frappé l'abrutit qui avait tiré en premier mais dommage, il était mort. Et voilà où il en était, bloqué dans ce qui avait été une supérette alors que ses hommes étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la rue ! La horde avait bougé plus rapidement qu'il l'avait prévu. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid. Un petit groupe de Veilleurs brisa sans mal les vitrines du magasin et se rapprocha.

C'était fichu.

Le bleuté n'avait plus qu'un demi chargeur, il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir et il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps contre autant de ces saletés... L'homme eu un sourire, il se laisserait pas bouffer sans lutter ! Il vida son chargeur sur les zombies les plus proches puis il s'arma d'une machette jusqu'alors attachée dans son dos. Le bleuté se débarrassa d'une demi-douzaine d'opposants avant que l'un d'entre eux le fasse chuter, souhaitant ardemment mordre son cou. Grimmjow mit le plus ce distance possible entre ces dents pourries et sa peau mais il savait d'avance que sa lutte était vaine, il y avait deux autres Veilleurs non loin...

Son poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire du monstre sur lui.L'os émit un craquement sinistre mais la créature s'en contrefichaient et continuait de s'approcher de son repas. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, attendant une morsure qui ne vint pas.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Le Veilleur ne bougeait plus, une pointe de flèche sortait juste entre ses deux yeux. Grimmjow repoussa le corps inanimé sur le coté et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'une main se tendit vers lui. Il releva la tête et vit quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de sa troupe, ni même du groupe de survivant. Avec des cheveux si oranges, pas moyen.

Le roux poussa un grognement.

- Bon tu te décide à la prendre cette main ?! J'ai toujours tes potes à aller sauver !

Grimmjow oublia ses questions et prit la main tendue pour se remettre sur pieds. L'inconnu récupéra sa flèche et essuya un couteau plein de sang sur les vêtements de l'un des Veilleurs au sol.

- Qui es tu ?

Le roux se redressa et sourit à Grimmjow.

- Kurosaki Ichigo ! Un survivant qui pensait être seul...et bien j'ai eu tort...

Ichigo n'eut pas beaucoup de difficultés à sortir le groupe du pétrin. Il avait suffit d'agir avec rapidité et malice, ce dont les Veilleurs étaient dépourvus. Le plus dur serait de les semer mais l'homme aux cheveux étranges qu'il avait sauvé plus tôt avait la solution. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf ça. Un abri anti-nucléaire ! Gigantesque en plus de ça et situé juste en dessous de la ville !

Ichigo avait suivit le groupe, allant contre ses principes de solitude forcée. Il était bien trop content d'avoir trouvé des semblables pour penser à ses expériences communautaires désastreuses. Grimmjow s'était présenté et n'en finissait plus de lui poser des questions. Le bleuté avait du mal à croire qu'un homme seul puisse survivre à l'extérieur durant tant de mois...

Ichigo apprit qu'une grande partie de la population de la ville s'était réfugiée ici suite à l'initiative du Maire et que depuis, il gérait l'abri comme un véritable petit État. Ils traversèrent de nombreux sas de sécurité avant d'arriver au centre même de l'abri qui contenait tout les habitants.

L'endroit était immense.

Une multitude de petits bâtiments devaient faire office d'habitations alors qu'au centre de cette ville souterraine se dressait une gigantesque tour blanche.

Très curieux, Ichigo regardait à droite et à gauche mais une main se posant sur son épaule le ramena sur terre.

- Tes armes.

Le groupe s'était arrêté et fixait maintenant le roux avec méfiance. Grimmjow se tenait devant lui, une expression indéchiffrable placardée sur le visage. Ichigo fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

Dans quoi il s'était fichu ?

Des habitants s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, intrigués par la scène. Ichigo porta les mains à son arc et vit l'assistance se tendre. Ils le voyaient vraiment comme une menace ? Le roux se délesta de toutes ses armes qu'il donna à l'homme devant lui tout en fixant ses yeux azurs.

De très beaux yeux selon le jeune homme dont l'attention fut attirée par un mouvement dans la foule.

Un homme aux cheveux brun plaqués en arrière s'avança vers eux avant de se stopper à côté de Grimmjow. Son fin sourire n'inspira aucune confiance au roux qui fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

- Et bien Grimmjow, ce n'est pas ainsi que nous devons accueillir notre invité...

Ichigo vit le bleuté froncer les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le nouveau venu pour sûr.

- J'fais que suivre les consignes de sécurité.

- Et que crois tu que ce jeune homme puisse faire à lui tout seul ?

- Humph...

- Son nom ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo...

Le brun n'avait cessé de détailler le roux de la tête aux pieds durant tout l'échange. Ichigo n'appréciait pas qu'on parle de lui comme si il n'était pas là et ne connaissait que trop cette étincelle dans les pupilles chocolat de l'inconnu. Du désir.

- Bienvenue chez nous Kurosaki Ichigo ! S'exclama le brun. Je me nomme Aizen Sosuke et je suis le Maire de cette ville...

* * *

Oui oui j'ai un peu de retard et le chapitre 5 de Stalker ne viendra pas de suite :(. Probablement mardi.


End file.
